The Swords of Hate and Hell
by Oblivion viruses
Summary: Dante and Hotsuma will meet to face an evil much greater than they could possibly imagine!*SPOILERS* Please R
1. A Dark Ritual

Disclaimer: I do not own any Devil May Cry or Shinobi characters.  
  
"A Dark Ritual"  
  
Hotsuma, leader of the Oboro clan, is fighting with several teenagers with what seems like daggers. Since Hotsuma had defeated Hiruko, he decided to "rebuild" the Oboro clan or the ninja order itself. He trained others that were descendants of the Oboro or descendant of any clan and order.  
  
He was training with junior ninja. His moves could not be detected by their eyes and they were clearly outmatched even as a group. Hotsuma made quick work of them and then sat down.  
  
"Don't feel bad. I have been training and have been through many missions in the real world. You see, in the future you will may face enemies as strong as I that will have absolutely no mercy. Though an enemy may be stronger than you, you must have teamwork and work with one another. Remember this."  
  
Hotsuma left the training area outside. The junior ninjas and the lower class of cadets hurried back to their classes. They were all impressed with his incredible lightning-like moves and his incredible technique.  
  
The training place or "school" so to speak was located in Tokyo. It was like a village surrounded by nature. It wasn't totally isolated from Tokyo though. The Japanese government had shown much gratitude toward Hotsuma for his heroic efforts and we he did for Tokyo. They had also insisted to send them aid and soldiers until everything was much better. It had been almost a year since the incident.  
  
Five figures in dark hoods approached the village. They slowly approached the front where they met two government soldiers. One soldier asked,  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
None of them replied. The soldier waited but got nothing. He then asked once more,  
  
"Do any of you need anything?"  
  
They remained silent, not saying a single word. The soldier turned to other the soldier who shrugged. When he was going to turn around to tell them to go, he was met with a powerful punch that sent him crashing onto a wall. The second official grabbed a gun and pointed it straight at the figures but they all quickly got out of sight. One of them appeared behind the officer and snapped his neck like a twig. The other soldier watched helplessly but before he could even say a word, they had all made their way inside. He quickly alerted the government representative who was with Hotsuma.  
  
He was shocked and quickly told Hotsuma about the event.  
  
"What? Someone has entered the village. This could be very dangerous," Hotsuma said as he quickly took his Akujiki, daggers and such to the outside. He made his way out of the building and ran along the walls to the outside. He made it to the center of the village, but saw that everything was normal. He heard someone moving in the surroundings. His senses were sharp and he made no mistake as a dark figure lunged at him but hit nothing but a shadow image of Hotsuma. The figure landed on it's hands and feet as if it were a cat or dog. Hotsuma latched on to a wall behind the creature and threw several daggers at it. The daggers made contact and paralyzed the creature for a split second which was all Hotsuma needed.  
  
He lunged at the creature with his sword but another figure flew through the air and knocked Hotsuma down. The figure laughed and brought out it's hands which appeared human but suddenly grew claws. The figure wanted to pierce the skull of Hotsuma and with a fierce cry brought down it's claws upon Hotsuma who swiftly dodged the attack sending the claws straight through the ground. Two other figures jumped from a nearby building. They tried attacking Hotsuma but it seemed futile as Hotsuma was much faster than either of them. The remaining hooded figure stood watching from a distance. The figure began chanting words in a strange tongue. It then ran toward Hotsuma, jumped up in the air and threw a small ball of energy at the ground. The energy expanded, covering the ground in a red bright aura. Hotsuma stood in the center and tried reacting but he immediately fell in pain. He couldn't move from his spot. It seemed the magic casted by the mysterious being made it impossible for him to move. He was defenseless. The other ninjas could not interfere as they had to to take care of the younger in-training children and teenagers. Those who didn't quickly tried to jumped in but the aura created a barrier.  
  
The figure who created the energy ball walked inside and moved freely up to Hotsuma. He took the Akujiki blade and said,  
  
"Our mission is complete. We must leave immediately!"  
  
All the figures quickly ran away with an incredible speed. It looked like they had teleported out. The red barrier disappeared and Hotsuma fell on his knees.  
  
"They took Akujiki!," he said. He turned back to the elite ninja.  
  
"Take care of the village! I have to retrieve Akujiki!"  
  
Hotsuma quickly made his way out of the village. He didn't need any type of transportation. Not only was he fast but his senses allowed him to slowly follow the dark figures.  
  
Who are they? And what do they want with Akujiki?! What use is it to them he thought.  
  
He finally arrived at what looked like an old warehouse. He ran up the wall and looked through a window as he looked at the dark figures entering. Inside, there seemed to be a small altar and a pedestal at the center. At each side was two torches. There was yet another hooded figure there. It was waiting for the others. They bowed down to the hooded figure and placed Akujiki on the pedestal. They then began chanting in yet another ancient tongue that Hotsuma could not understand. Hotsuma noticed that dark clouds were forming in the sky. The flames inside intensified and the room seemed to be changing. Each time Hotsuma blinked it seemed as if the room were to change into something more organic, and then back to the room again.  
  
"Something here isn't right. What's happening?" 


	2. Friend or Foe?

Kikoken- Haha, I read chapter one or should I say chapter two of Dante's legacy. It's great so far. I then noticed what you meant by when you said you had to fix it. Thank you for the review and I think this will answer your question.  
  
"Friend of Foe?"  
  
Hotsuma continued staring into the building, not knowing what was happening. The room continued the weird pattern. It was as if the world inside the building was disappearing, being taken over or fusing with a whole other dimension. It was an eerie sight. Hotsuma was now sure that these beings or at least the spell they were casting were one of a whole other world.  
  
Hotsuma noticed that as far as the eye can see, the sky was covered with dark clouds, a fierce storm was also brewing. He turned back to see the inside of the building, the flames were intensifying even more so. It also seemed as if the "leader" was almost finished casting his spell. Hotsuma was about to jump in through the window when something suddenly happened.  
  
An explosion occurred at the opposite side of the altar, fire spreading within it. A man on a motorcycle came barging in and quickly turned on his motorcycle and came to a sudden halt. The man was none other than Dante, Son of Sparda, and popular demon hunter. He took Ebony and Ivory and pointed them straight at the hooded figures.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Dante said.  
  
The hooded figures stood silent until the hooded figure on the altar spoke,  
  
"Son of Sparda, you have interrupted our ritual. You shall pay for this! Destroy him!"  
  
A strange and dark aura surrounded the hooded beings as they began to shout in pain. Suddenly they burst out of their hoods and revealed their true forms. They looked a lot like wolves, yet much more fierce, powerful, and clever. They stood on both legs and though they were large, Dante had seen larger. Dante replied to their transformation,  
  
"I didn't come here to baby sit puppies."  
  
The wolves grew angry with Dante's comment and one of them opened it's mouth and fired a fireball straight at Dante. Dante smirked and quickly threw Ebony and Ivory up into the air. He drew his Rebellion(sword) and cut through the fireball sending each half into the walls of the warehouse causing a small explosion.  
  
"Hm. I guess you're more than just wolves. You're demons."  
  
The four demons quickly separated and charged at Dante from different directions. They were quick but Dante had the experience. He jumped up into the air and caught both of his guns. As he came down, he fired them at two of the demons multiple times killing them instantly, or so he thought. Hotsuma continued looking and was amazed by the moves this person had.  
  
This fighter truly has some amazing moves, but is he really a friend or has he come to take Akujiki? What are his motives?" These thoughts filled Hotsuma's mind. He continued to wait until the perfect time for him to attack.  
  
The other two demons grew furious at what Dante had done to their brethren so they fired several fireballs at him. He cut through most of them but one ended up hitting him He flew back and hit the floor but quickly jumped back to his feet as one of the demons was ready to cut him up. Dante used his rebellion to slash the demon across it's chest several times and finished it up by stabbing him. The demon coughed up blood and fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
The other came from behind and used it's claws to pierce Dante's back. Dante stood there shocked, blood oozing down his back. He was in pain but tried to hold it back. Hotsuma was shocked at what the demon had done and was sure the new warrior was done for. To his surprise, Dante lunged himself forward, releasing himself from the claws. He turned around and chopped off the demons head with the rebellion. Dante then turned and walked slowly toward the hooded demon. Suddenly the two demons he had shot in the start jumped back up in attack stance.  
  
"So you're still not finished?" Dante said.  
  
Suddenly the hooded demon shouted in the same weird tongue and a lightning bolt shot right through the roof and hit Akujiki. The electricity ran through it and suddenly the blue electricity running through it became red. Hotsuma looked down at it and thought to himself,  
  
What?! That red aura! Has the sword become active once more?  
  
Hotsuma broke through the window and right into the hooded demon. Punches and kicks went back and forth from each. In the meanwhile, Dante continued fighting. One demon stood to his left while the other stood to his right. They thought they had him trapped. Dante didn't seem troubled at all. He just brought Ebony and Ivory and pointed to each demon's head. They didn't move.  
  
"You're both going back to hell."  
  
He pulled the trigger on each gun, killing both demons instantly. This time it was certain. Almost simultaneously Hotsuma was knocked into a wall by a massive fireball shot from the demon, who with a deep and eerie laugh, fled from the ware house. Hotsuma slowly got back to his feet and proceeded to get the Akujiki. As he was about to grab it, Dante brought his Rebellion one inch from Hotsuma's neck.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Dante.  
  
Hotsuma grabbed Akujiki with speed that could not be seen by human eyes leaving an after image. He appeard and brought the Akujiki once inch from Dante's neck.  
  
"Who are you?" said Hotsuma.  
  
Dante quickly sun around and swung his sword which collided with Akujiki. They were both incredible fighters and each knew that about the other.  
  
"I am Dante. I was called to do a little job. There were suspicions of demons being seen around here. I slay demons, that's my job."  
  
Hotsuma replied,  
  
"I am Hotsuma. I am a Shinobi from the Oboro clan. In other words, a ninja clan."  
  
Dante remembered hearing about an incident that happened in Tokyo about a year ago. A sorcerer had tried overthrowing and taking over Tokyo. A man named Hotsuma had defeated him and restored order. He put Rebellion back in it's sheath.  
  
"So I assume you are not an enemy" said Dante.  
  
"No, my sword had been taken away from me. I merely came to claim it." Replied Hotsuma.  
  
"Do you have any idea what these demons could've wanted with your sword?" Dante said.  
  
Hotsuma thought for a while and then replied,  
  
"I..I am not sure. My blade used to be very valuable to the Oboro clan and it still is. It used to have a magical property but."  
  
" I'll have to discuss more with you." 


	3. Devil Hunter and Shinobi

Rattlesnake: Glad to hear this Rattlesnake.  
  
Chasm: Thanks! Yeah, now that I go back and read this, I find that I haven't really described the Ninja "school" or village. I'll try to touch up on that and put more detail in the area and atmosphere.  
  
Oh one more thing. Next week I am going to have exams so you might not see another chapter until next Friday or Saturday.  
  
"Devil Hunter and Shinobi"  
  
The hooded demon quickly ran through the city, crashing into random pedestrians. It seemed as if he was looking for something or heading somewhere. The demon reached an old factory. As he entered, you could tell it had been abandoned for years. Random creatures and insects had overrun the place. The whole place was dusty, dirty, and damp. The demon made it's way through the building and soon enough it reached a door. It entered and wound up in what looked like an ancient temple of worship. It was if he had stepped into a whole other building. The walls and floor were made of stone. The place looked like it had been standing there for centuries.  
  
About six feet away from where the demon was standing stood an arch. A portal opened it up inside the arch and the demon went up to enter it. As he was about to enter, the floor in front of the arch started bending and altering. Two figures levitated up and stood on each side of the arch. They looked like they were ninjas or something of the sort. One of them spoke,  
  
"Mortalus has awaited you. You may enter."  
  
The demon entered the portal and arrived in a large throne room. The place had giant windows and a long hallway with a velvet carpet. On each side of the carpet stood beings that looked much like the "ninjas" he had encountered just before. The demon walked through the hallway until he made it to the front where a demon sat. The demon was quite large. It had brown skin, three arms on each side and two feet. The demon looked as if it could destroy anything with it's large arms and hands. The hooded demon bowed down and spoke,  
  
"The ritual has been completed Mortalus."  
  
"Well done Lathian. And did you finish off the Son of Sparda?" replied Mortalus.  
  
"No, he defeated my minions and I had no chance of defeating both Hotsuma and Dante."  
  
"Good. You're of no use to me anymore. Throw him into Baal." Said Mortalus  
  
"What?!" said Lathian  
  
Lathian leaped into the air ready to strike Mortalus. Suddenly two of the ninjas standing there drew their swords, jumped into the air and leaped at Lathian, stabbing both swords in his chest. Lathian shouted in pain and began firing fireballs to calm his pain. One of the ninjas kicked him in the face and dragged him into the center. There was a what seemed like an endless pit. They threw Lathian in and he was transported to another realm. He arrived at the place and landed on his back. Lathian looked around and saw he was at a desert... a wasteland. It reeked of death. The portal above him disappeared. Lathian looked frightened and looked around him as if he awaited something.  
  
Meanwhile Dante and Hotsuma made their way back to the village.  
  
"Now, are you sure none of you had called me about the demons" said Dante  
  
"No. The incident happened this very day and we or at least I have never seen those beasts ever before." replied Hotsuma  
  
"Well, I seem to have finished my job." said Dante.  
  
They both then noticed a fire in the distance.  
  
"The village!" shouted Hotsuma.  
  
Hotsuma quickly made his way to the village with an awesome speed. Dante jumped on his motorcycle and made his way to the village as well. Hotsuma and Dante arrive in front of the village and enter. There they here the screams of many people and see their own ninjas fighting mysterious enemies. They fight and look quite like ninjas but they're certainly not of the same kind. To a even bigger surprise, Dante spots three Phantom demons. They're not quite as large and matured as the ones he had fought before but they were dangerous nonetheless.  
  
They quickly ran in to help the people inside. Dante saw a Phantom about to maul a child but grabbed his Ebony and Ivory and shot the Phantom multiple times. Infuriated, the Phantom tried knocking Dante back with it's tail but failed due to Dante agility.  
  
"I don't know how many more of you bastards I am going to have to encounter in my lifetime." said Dante as he drew his Rebellion and jumped on the Phantom's back stabbing it multiple times. He then jumped off the Phantom's back and grabbed both his guns and landed right in front of the Phantom's face. He activated his devil/demon form and put pointed both his gun's at the Phantom's face. He grinned and fired a charged shot killing the Phantom.  
  
Meanwhile, Hotsuma draws his Akujiki and looks throughout the place trying to save people. He notices several ninjas trying to kill several of the wounded ninja. With blazing speed, he cuts through one in half and stabs another through the chest. He would have never guessed what happened next. Their hate was absorbed by the Akujiki sword.  
  
"What the hell? So it was activated?"  
  
Hotsuma has no time to keep thinking as he quickly cuts through the enemies in front of him. With each slash, his sword becomes more powerful. After a few, he encounters a Phantom which he manages to kill in two swift swipes of his blade.  
  
Several ninjas try to surround and attack Dante from every corner. Dante begins firing at every ninja, hitting them with his amazing aim. Two try to stab him fron the back but he quickly points both guns backwards and fires sending them flying back. Suddenly a phantom launches at him. He tries to fire but it proves futile as the phantom knocks him to the ground with his tail. The phantom tries knocking him to the ground with it's tail but Dante rolls to his side and jumps back to his feet. He stabs the tail through the ground with his Rebellion and shoots it with with his Ebony and Ivory. The Phantom moves around crazily trying to free it's tail as well as it is in pain.  
  
A ninja comes from behind Dante and knocks him down. The ninja tries stabbing Dante with his sword but Dante kicks him and gets back on his feet. Dante tries to bring up his guns and fire at the ninja but with a swift kick, the ninja knocks Ebony out of Dante's hand. Dante then points Ebony at the ninja's face. As he is about to pull the trigger, he is knocked back by the Phantom's fireball. Dante slowly gets back to his feet but feels his back burning. The ninja runs up to him with incredible speed and kicks him across the face. Dante is knocked back but remains on his feet.  
  
Suddenly Hotsuma jumps in and stabs the ninja through the back absorbing it's hate. He runs up to the Phantom and begins slashing it. Dante launches himself with his Rebellion straight at the Phantom using his Stinger attack to pierce the Phantom's head, killing it instantly.  
  
"Pull back"  
  
All the enemy ninjas here as Mortalus calls them back telepathically.  
  
Back in the castle, Mortalus laughs.  
  
"The worst is yet to come." 


	4. A Dark Ritual ll

Luckily I am able to get another chapter done.  
  
"A Dark Ritual ll"  
  
The Ninja quickly started to retreat and run back.  
  
"Hell no. You think we're going to let you go after this?" Dante said. "Are you planning on staying Hotsuma?"  
  
"No I'm going." Hotsuma said. Hotsuma then turned around looked at one of the elite ninja there and said,  
  
"Take care of the village. We'll handle this!"  
  
Hotsuma quickly took off with blazing speed. Dante sighed and then laughed,  
  
"And I have got to use my motorcycle."  
  
Dante grabs his shotgun and loads it. He gets on the motorcycle and starts chasing the enemies with Hotsuma. The enemy ninjas turn back and see Hotsuma and Dante catching up. They decide to take it to the streets and sidewalks. They'd probably be a lot more careful.  
  
They turn to the left, some of them running on the walls left and right, others blazing through the pathway. They end up in the middle of a slighty populated street with a couple of pedestrians as well. They jump off the walls and land at the center of the street quickly making their way. Hotsuma makes it to the street as well. He is slowly catching up but he has to be very careful to spare the civilians. He jumps up into the air and throws three daggers hitting three different ninjas in the back, causing them to become paralyzed.  
  
He runs up to the first and quickly slashes him, killing him instantly. Akujiki absorbs the hate and becomes more powerful, more thirsty for hate. He runs to the second and chops off his head. He then lunges at the third at full speed, splitting his torso in two. The eight remaining ninja quickly run away and travel in any way possible to get away. They jump on cars causing them to go off course and hit other cars or walls. Hotsuma tries dodging the on going mayhem while trying to stop the villains before they cause anymore harm.  
  
The ninjas look back grinning.  
  
"He will never catch up to us now!", one said.  
  
As they continue onward, Dante pops out of a corner and stops his motorcycle so they can't move any further.  
  
"Miss me?", he said grinning.  
  
Two jump up into the air over the motorcycle trying to get away. Dante quickly shoots both with his shotgun causing them to fly over to the other side of the road. One gets hit by a car going at 50mph killing him almost instantly. The other falls on the ground and is run over. Dante points it at the others.  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
The ninjas look at each other and simultaneously move in different directions. Dante misses his first shot but is able to connect with one at the second shot. One of the ninjas appears right in front of Dante and kicks him in the chest causing him to fly back. Dante lands on his back but jumps quickly to his feet. He puts away his shotgun and grabs his handy Ebony and Ivory.  
  
"Time to put both of you to work!"  
  
He runs up to the one that had kicked him and brought both guns to his chest and fired multiple times killing him. Another comes from behind but Dante skillfully dodges the hit. He draws his Rebellion, turns around and slashes upward sending the ninja flying up. He grabs Ebony and Ivory and shoots at blazing speeds keeping the enemy up into the air. He then stops, the enemy falling, oozing blood and smoke ascending from his body.  
  
The three ninjas decide to all go attack Dante at once. Suddenly Hotsuma catches up and stabs one in the back. The other ninja trying slicing Hotsuma with his sword. They swing their sword at him and blood sprays into the air. They grin.  
  
"We got him!"  
  
Suddenly they see an after image and their once live comrade dead, blood spraying from his body. Hotsuma kicks one in the face and punches the other in the stomach. He grabs Akujiki and quickly slices through both of them.  
  
"That's all of them." Hotsuma said as they fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
"Impressive." Dante replied.  
  
Dante looks behind him were the ninjas were heading and see one remaining with a child in his arms, a knife to his neck.  
  
Hotsuma curses and they both continue their chase after the remaining figure. The figure keeps running away. Dante turns to Hotsuma while riding his motorcycle and says,  
  
"I could've sworn that was the final enemy. My guess is that they're setting us for a trap."  
  
Hotsuma replies,  
  
"Well we have no choice."  
  
They both continue and end up at an old factory. Dante stops his motorcycle and jumps off. They both spot the ninja standing at the door of the factory with the child. He then makes his way inside.  
  
"What crap. They expect us to play a game of hide and go seek."  
  
They make their way inside, slowly walking through the hallways expecting anything. As said before, the atmosphere and area is dusty and damp. Moss covering the walls. After so many years, it seems the walls are slowly deteriorating. Far away they here the footsteps of the enemy.  
  
"Yeah now I'm sure this is a trap." Hotsuma said.  
  
"How so?" Dante replied.  
  
"If he wanted to, we wouldn't hear his footsteps even if he were ten feet away from us. Ninjas have learned the art of stealth. He clearly wants us to chase him." Replied Hotsuma.  
  
"Figures. Heh, I have faced worse troubles and I heard that you saved Tokyo from a sorcerer. This shouldn't be too much trouble." Said Dante.  
  
"You're right. Oh and I never bothered to ask. You said you were a devil hunter?" replied Hotsuma.  
  
"Yeah. You see, I am the Son of Sparda, a former demon. Two thousand years ago, a devil named Mundus was born and took over the underworld. My father did not want to see the world enslaved. He fought against the legions of the underworld and Mundus was sealed away. He fell in love with a human women and decided to stay with her. When I was born and eventually grew up, I decided to hunt down demons and never let such evil invade the world ever again."  
  
"Amazing.I think they're after me for some other reason. However, I think they want you as well."  
  
Hotsuma and Dante continue walking through the factory.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Mortalus is bowing down on his knees toward a portal, alone in his throne room. In the portal seems to be mysterious figure. It appears to be human.  
  
Mortalus speaks,  
  
"Lord, Hotsuma and Dante should be on their way. They're in the factory as we speak. Also the ritual was completed and Akujiki has regained it's thirst."  
  
"Good. Once they arrive, throw them into Baal." said the figure grinning.  
  
"Very well. Is this all you require of me?" said Mortalus  
  
"Yes." Replied the figure.  
  
The portal closed and Mortalus sat in the throne. Meanwhile, in a dark room stands the figure. The figure walked over to a steaming cauldron. He waved his hand over it and the water steamed. Dark electricity flowed through it.  
  
"This ritual has been completed."  
  
Back to Dante and Akujiki, one dark bolt of electricity runs through the blade. 


	5. Pythius

Yuri: Thanks! Finally here is Chapter 5  
  
Kikoken: Thanks as well. This chapter is a couple of hundred words longer. I'll try my best to make the rest longer as well.  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates. Two weeks ago or so I had final exams and I have been busy with other stuff as well. However, since Summer has begun, I have more time for this fanfic as well. There is one problem that remains. I am taking a trip to Japan and then to California. I'll try to write even then. Enjoy!  
  
"Pythius"  
  
The enemy ninja makes it to a door and opens it, arriving to room Lathian had been in. He awaits the portal to activate and the two mysterious figures who had greeted Lathian levitate up from the ground and activate the portal. The enemy jumps into the portal with the boy.  
  
Dante and Hotsuma make their way carefully, expecting an enemy or something to jump out or trap them. Every room they pass by is old and dark. It's been clearly abandoned.  
  
"I don't hear him anymore. Now, he's finally realized that we here him and is using stealth or he's gone." Said Dante.  
  
"I am going to have to say the latter. I doubt he finally realized it. Highly unlikely." Replied Hotsuma.  
  
They finally came up to yet another door. They opened it and saw a small room with some steps and an arch on the opposite side. The room looked like it had come out of an ancient temple. A few bolts of electricity came from the center a portal opened.  
  
"Well I'm going in." Dante said.  
  
"I have no doubt in my mind it's a trap but I am going in as well." Replied Hotsuma.  
  
As they took another step, two mysterious figures suddenly leaped from the ground and jumped in front of the portal. They had their faces covered and looked similar to the ninjas they had seen before.  
  
"You said they were a ninja clan Hotsuma? Do you recognize them?" said Dante.  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea. They look as if they were."  
  
One of the ninja said,  
  
"We cannot let you pass. Our superiors say we must annihilate you."  
  
"Then bring it on!" replied Dante.  
  
Suddenly one of them shot three ninja stars at Hotsuma who with quick reflexes caught them all and within a second threw them straight back at the enemy with blazing speed. The enemy stopped the three stars one inch from his space. It seemed he could manipulate his weapons. He ran toward Hotsuma and vice versa. They battled faster than the eye could see.  
  
Dante turned to the second one who was looking straight at him. The ninja shot forth and hit Dante in the face sending him straight into a wall. Dante ran up the wall and jumped backwards. The enemy was in front of him about to run up the wall. He pointed Ebony at him and pointed Ivory behind him toward nothing. He shot both of them simultaneously. The bullet he shot behind him caught the enemy killing him.  
  
"Fast yet predictable." Dante said.  
  
Meanwhile Hotsuma and the enemy traded blows, fighting at extreme speeds. They leaped at each other hoping to get the final blow but both got knocked back. They then got in fighting stance and ran toward each other quickly. They both ended where the other began. Hotsuma seemed tired while the enemy smiled. Suddenly blood could be seen dripping from the enemies chest as his upper torso fell down to the ground. Both of the enemies hate was absorbed by Akujiki.  
  
"Quite gruesome. Well. so are all your kills." Dante said laughing.  
  
They both turned to the portal and entered cautiously. They were transported into what looked like a castle.  
  
"Finally you have arrived." Said a figure sitting on his throne. It was Mortalus.  
  
"Cut the crap. What do you want?" said Dante.  
  
Mortalus sneered.  
  
"Son of Sparda, you are nothing but a fool. Soon, you will meet your demise."  
  
"Certainly it was you that is behind everything. And, I believe you have it all wrong. You will meet your end now."  
  
Hotsuma lunged himself toward the path to Mortalus. Mortalus's guards quickly jumped in front of Hotsuma detaining him. However four of them had been killed by Hotsuma Dante drew his Rebellion and got ready to jump in but one guard threw a small glowing ball which hit the ground next to Dante. It enlarged and formed a circle around Dante, an aura glowing red. It paralyzed Dante. He couldn't move. It was the same magic that Lathian had used.  
  
"Damn it!" yelled Dante.  
  
"Both of you shall be thrown into Baal, the desolate and hellish dimension." Said Mortalus.  
  
Baal? Thought Dante and Hotsuma. Under close guard they were both taken to the pit mentioned earlier. Mortalus watched from above, stuffing his face with food and drink. The portal opened and both were shoved in. A portal opened in a large desert like area and both Dante and Hotsuma fell down. They both got to their feet and looked around. The "sky" looked quite strange.(To give you a good thought of how it looks like. Think about DMC2 when you fought Argosax. Think about the sky and surroundings or "walls)  
  
"Where are we?" said Hotsuma.  
  
"Baal. I am not really sure exactly what it is. All I know is that it's a pocket of the demon dimension or underworld. It was used to seal away something and to throw away the condemned. I don't know much more."  
  
They both walked around examining their surroundings and the area.  
  
"I wonder if there is anyway to get out." Said Hotsuma.  
  
"We have to find a way to open the portal or something. Maybe there is another exit." Replied Dante.  
  
Eventually they came to a sole tree and sat down thinking on what they could do. After a while, Hotsuma heard something that was close to them. He drew his blade and turned around spotting Lathian.  
  
"Its you!" shouted Hotsuma.  
  
"Wait! I mean no harm. After coming back from the warehouse Mortalus threw me here. That coward betrayed me!"  
  
"Haha. Mean no harm? Then what was that back in the warehouse? Replied Dante.  
  
" I. I don't know. Something was pushing me to continue. I'm not sure. I apologize." Said Lathian.  
  
"Your apologizes mean nothing to me," replied Dante, " but I have no problem with blowing a hole through your head."  
  
"All that matters is that we get out of here alive! Do you even realize the kind of danger we all face?"  
  
Hotsuma turned to Lathian interested and said,  
  
"What is this place and who is Mortalus?"  
  
"Mortalus is a demon general. Long ago, in the battle Mundus brought to rule over earth, he was sent to conquer. Though Sparda did bring down and fight most of the battle on his own, Mortalus was defeated by mortals. His arrogance and over confidence was his weakness. Ever since, his pride has been broken, and his deep hatred for humans continues to grow now and forever."  
  
"Well that answers half of my question." Replied Hotsuma.  
  
"Let me continue. This placed is called Baal. It is a pocket of hell or the demon world. It is a vast wasteland that reeks only of blood and death. Baal was opened about 2000 years ago to seal a great evil demon. The demon I speak of is Pythius, the demonic snake. This demon was born 1000 years before Mundus and was powerful enough to destroy anything in it's way. Not only did Pythius destroy and maul demons for it's thirst for death, but humans as well. Even a great demon lord Argosax could not destroy this devil.  
  
When Mundus had grown, he sealed Pythius in Baal for eternity. Most of the demons of the underworld were loyal to Mundus and obeyed his every commands. Mortalus has brought together his minions along with others to band together to fulfill his plan. He somehow found a spell to open Baal so he has been using it to to execute whoever he desires."  
  
"Well," Dante said, "I have fought and defeated both Argosax and Mundus. If Pythius still lurks here, I'll beat him too."  
  
"Pythius still lurks here and he could find us and strike at any second." Said Lathian.  
  
"Well then it would be best that we continue looking for a way to find out", said Hotsuma.  
  
Meanwhile, Mortalus and his minions were looking on to a Phantom in a large cage that they kept it. It was as large as the one that Dante had fought in Mundus's castle.  
  
"Release him!" yelled Mortalus as the bottom of the cage opened and the Phantom fell into the portal leading to Baal. The Phantom appeared and fell near Dante, Lathian, and Hotsuma. They all got ready for combat.  
  
Suddenly the ground began trembling and through the ground, a large snake broke through the hard rock and went up into the air. It was extremely large. Maybe about 50ft or so, hard red skin, and eyes that reflected darkness and hatred. It looked down at the Phantom, it's tongue moving around with ferocity. With blazing movement, it lunged and struck at the Phantom's head. Pythius's teeth pierced the hard rock skin of the demon and brought him upwards into the sky. The Phantom's blood that was much like lava oozed and poured down to the ground. The lava seemed to do nothing to Pythius as some of it fell onto it's skin. Pythius then wrapped itself around the Phantom strangling and crushing it with it's inhuman skin. Pythius then feasted and ate most of the Phantom quickly.  
  
Lathian, Dante, and Hotsuma looked at the scene shocked, amazed and disgusted. They could not believe the incredible power and brute force of the devil. Pythius then turned to Hotsuma, Dante and Lathian. Pythius felt the presence of Sparda within Dante and said,  
  
"Ah.. You are the Son of Sparda. The demon who revolted and sealed Mundus as Mundus did to me. How ironic that Mundus met the same fate as I did.  
  
"What of it?" said Dante.  
  
"Hahaha! How pleasant. Also it's true that you defeated Mundus as well during his plan to come back, is it not?"  
  
"How did you know?" said Dante.  
  
"Baal cannot completely hold my power over hell. But back to the subject. You may have my gratitude for defeating Mundus but, to kill you and feed on your corpse will be all the better."  
  
Dante and Hotsuma quickly drew the Rebellion and Akujiki. Lathian got himself ready for combat as well.  
  
"No demon or devil can make this easy, can they?" said Dante as he sighed. 


End file.
